Off On The Wrong Foot
by Afaceanyonecouldlove
Summary: A look into Spencer Reid's first day of High School.   I unfortunatly do not own Criminal Minds or the charecters in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Off on the Wrong Foot**

Chapter 1: Never Give Up

_Diana Reid knew her baby boy would be a genius. She decided to name him Spencer; she thought it would suit a smart child._

Spencer Reid would be 9 soon. You would think he would be going to grade 3 or 4, but he's not. Spencer Reid was a genius as his mother knew he would be. He was sort of excited to go to high school, mostly scared. In Junior High he was bullied, a lot. Not too bad though. A black eye bruises all over his body. Okay, maybe it was bad but he had feeling high school would be worse.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Spencer," Diana Reid said when she gave Spencer his lunch, awakening him from his thoughts.

"Ya, he's so smart," William Reid rolled his eyes. William had never cared about his genius son. No matter what it was that Spencer achieved. Spencer's IQ is 186, Spencer can read 20 000 words per minute, Spencer has an eidetic memory, Spencer's skipping to junior high and now Spencer's going to high school. The list could go on forever but William Reid still wouldn't care, he would still treat his son like a freak.

Spencer's eyes watered. He wanted to matter to his dad. He wanted his dad to appreciate him. He blinked the tears away so his father wouldn't think he's weak.

"Thanks," Spencer whispered stumbling out the door, towards his High School. He carried a messenger bag filled with books, his shoulder length brown hair blew in the wind, and his lean body all put together made him look extremely awkward. Spencer could take more than anyone could ever give him credit for.

Before Spencer Reid even got to the school he could feel someone following him. He turned on his heel to see the football team (and the people who beat him in junior high) staring at him. For a second fear filled his eyes, then he looked into Brandon Simons eyes with clear defiance.

"Hey boy genius," he said sarcastically. Brandon was clearly the leader of the group. He was football quarterback. The girls loved him. Everyone wanted to be Brandon Simons, to be loved by everyone, to be loved. Not Spencer though, Spencer liked being smart so he could help people when he is older. He doesn't know how yet though but he will help people.

"Hey Brandon," Spencer replied. Brandon narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of our way," one of Brandon's goons, Colton Anderson said to Spencer.

Spencer stood there he wasn't sure why but he didn't want to listen to Brandon and the football team, no matter what the consequences. He would no longer cower away from them. He had tried telling someone before but it just made it worse. Spencer never even thought about telling anyone again.

"He said move," Bret Parks growled at Spencer. He liked the fear in people's eyes. Spencer knew he would probably be a serial killer when he's older; he has all the aspects of a possible serial killer.

Spencer rocked back and forth on the spot. After several moments Brandon shoved Spencer onto the ground. Spencer didn't even flinch, he expected this. Spencer just stood up again. He stared at the football players, they looked annoyed, he expected this to.

"You're really annoying today," Colton hid a threat in his words.

"Little Spency can't seem to move his legs," Brandon teased.

Before anyone could say any more Brandon launched at Spencer and punched him in the face. The whole group came on Spencer like a pack of dogs. Spencer tried not to scream but the pain was unbearable. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was gasping for air.

The bell finally rang and the pack got off of Spencer. They left him in the foetal position. Blood dripped from his mouth, nose, legs, head and arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Spencer avoided the football team for the rest of the day but he couldn't avoid the cheerleaders._

Spencer had just left the school and was crossing the football field to go home. He tried not to be noticed, but it was useless. He knew they were plotting. The cheerleaders and the football team. Then one of the cheerleaders came up to him.

"So, nerd, where did you get that shirt?" Alexa Lisbon the prettiest girl in school asked, "oh, I got it, your grandmothers closet." Everyone laughed, everyone.

"I'm sorry my family just so happens not to be as rich as you," Spencer whispered keeping his head down.

"How's your mother?" Kelly Young came another cheerleader walked over beside Alexa to taunt Spencer, "I hear she's been going crazy."

"How would you know," Spencer snapped, he didn't know how anyone would know about his mother's condition.

"Your father rants about her everywhere he goes, he was complaining to mother yesterday," Harper Hillman, Alexa's best friend walked up beside Kelly, "I expect he'll be leaving you soon to take care of your mother."

"So, I guess anytime soon our little genius will be in a mental hospital," Kelly sighed.

I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy, Spencer thought.

"He also talks about how he wants a normal son, not a freak," Alexa continued on and on as everyone else laughed at how it was like for Spencer at home, "I guess nobody cares about freaks."

"Nobody will ever love you," Kelly added.

"Nobody wants you, YOU should be exterminated like the freak you are," Harper almost reluctantly added. Harper was never as mean as Alexa, but Spencer still hated her. He knew Spencer told her to memorize her lines.

"I know my father hates me, I've always known, he will leave me soon, I'm not blind, I've known my entire life everything that you told me Alexa," Spencer paused for a second, "and Harper I know Alexa made you memorize your lines, your better than this."

"I told you not to be so obvious," Alexa told Harper as Spencer walked away.

What Spencer said about Harper kept the bullies away for the rest of the week.

_Spencer Reid would always be proud of that day._

_**THE END**_

oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo oOo CM oOo

**Authors Note: Thank You dear fans. I am done this story but fear not. I will do more Reid bullying stories. Bullying stories are hard for me to string together so ya. Thanks for reading. READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
